


Come Back

by RoguePrincessDanie86



Series: The Escapades of Torres and Torres [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Ellick, F/M, Fictober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePrincessDanie86/pseuds/RoguePrincessDanie86
Summary: Ellie and Nick are Married and going through the normal ups and downs of marriage.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: The Escapades of Torres and Torres [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948033
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Come Back

comes back

Ellie Torres, formerly Bishop, glanced at her rings on her left hand. She had been a Torres for a month. The adjustment to being Married again was more effortless the Ellie realized. For Ellie, Nick was still an adjustment; however, Ellie enjoyed taking care of Nick each morning and late at night after a long day. Ellie was worried about Nick; he has gotten quiet, pensive, and withdrawn. All Ellie’s concerns from Jake and Qasim flared up. 

Today was only their third day back at work; Ellie was humming quietly as she analyzed the data that had floated through. She smiled as her ring sparkled from the Skylight sunlight that streamed.

Nick was on a stakeout with McGee, so the office was quiet. 

“A wonderful world?” Gibbs asked as he continued his paperwork and glanced at Ellie.

Ellie blushed and ducked her eyes. “Yeah, we went there for our honeymoon. It was heavenly. And it seemed everywhere we went someone was playing wonderful world on a ukulele.” Ellie responded with a dreamily look. 

“Shannon and I went to St. Augustine Fl. Shannon had never been to Florida, and I found a discount. We didn’t have a lot of money. I was shipping out in a week, and I had only four days with her. It was one of the best times of my life.” Gibbs commented. 

Ellie got up from her desk and took a glance around the office. She then stood in front of Gibb’s desk. “Gibbs, can I ask you a question?” 

Gibbs stared at the younger agent and nodded, “Did you have problems adjusting to marriage?” Ellie asked meekly.

“With you or Torres?” Gibbs asked bluntly.

“With Nick?” Ellie confessed, “He has seemed withdrawn lately. Not at Work but Home. He seems almost distant”

Gibbs paused and responded, “Give him time. You know that he takes time with a change. But also don’t be afraid to push him. He is your husband. You own him that respect. “

Ellie smiled at Gibb and went back to work. 

As the day progressed, McGee and Nick returned the case went. Ellie was feeling better until the Director called Gibbs and Nick.

Nick came back down with an angry expression and grabbed his bag. 

“Are you ready?” Nick demanded, and Ellie glanced at Gibbs, who, as usual, expression gave nothing away. 

“Sure, Nick, let me get my bag,” Ellie said gently

“I’ll meet you in the car” Nick huffed and stormed out. 

“Hey, Ellie. Vance needs an undercover unit, and Torres was upset” Gibbs said as Ellie gathered up her stuff.

“And Nick didn’t want to participate.” Ellie surmised. 

“No. Nick was passed over to lead the mission.” Gibbs said. Ellie felt her ire rise. Nick wanted to go undercover so soon after they got married. Ellie glanced upstairs, where the Director was standing. 

“Gibbs I’m going to go talk to the director” Ellie mentioned “If Nick comes back looking for me”

Gibbs nodded but continued to work on the document he was finishing. 

Ellie knocked softly on Vance’s door and was given entrance. 

“Director, can I ask you a question?” Ellie started as Director Vance glanced at Ellie and gave her a warm smile. “Was Nick passed over for the job because he didn’t qualify?” 

Vance shook his head and responded, “Agent Torres is more than qualified. You know that Agent Bishop.” 

“So he was passed over because he is married to me?” Ellie assumed. 

“This is a personal issue.” Vance defended. “Agent Torres volunteered to lead. However, due to the nature of this assignment. I told him that it’s too dangerous.”

Ellie paused and felt her stomach drop. Vance was trying to protect her and Nick’s marriage. Even though this idea made her mad, she was also thankful that Vance was caring. However, this was their job. 

“Vance I do understand this. But Nick excels at undercover. Please let him do his job if Nick feels like he can’t do his while being married. That’s more dangerous than having him do his job safely.” Ellie explained. 

Vance did a double-take at his younger agent. “Ellie, you want me to put your husband into a Dangerous situation?”

“I know it sounds backward.” Ellie sighed, “But my husband, if he feels like that, he can’t do his job because he is married to me. I will lose him.”

Vance noticed Ellie’s eyes had tears in them.

“Okay. Ellie, I understand; I will let him know that He will lead the undercover operation. But Ellie, I can’t be responsible if something happens to Nick.” Vance Challenged. 

“I understand Director” Ellie headed down quietly.

Ellie gathered up her items. And met Nick down at the car. 

“Ellie, did you talk to the Director?” Nick argued in a hostile tone. 

Nick had two moods lately. Quiet and brooding or angry and hostile. Ellie was tired and tried to remember being married as idyllic; however, the first few weeks. Now that we were back at work. Ellie was worried. And she was worn out of feeling like all their problems were her fault.

“I don’t need you to stand up for me.” Nick challenged. 

“I’m your wife and partner. I will stand up for you.” Ellie argued back. 

Nick got quiet, and the ride home was filled with uncomfortable silence. Ellie went to bed while Nick stayed up and watched a soccer match while Ellie went to bed. 

The next morning Ellie and Nick were still at odds. Nick had hardly spoken to her, and Ellie felt the crushing pain of her husband pulling away. 

The morning was busy with paperwork and quiet. Until Gibbs blazed through stating that the undercover op was happening now and McGee and Bishop would be monitoring from MTAC. Nick let out warriors call and grabbed his go bag, marching off to the Elevator. 

Ellie watched as Nick walked by her desk. He was ignoring her. 

Ellie didn’t know how long it will be that Nick would be gone, so Ellie stood and watched as he left.

“Nick can I talk to you, please?” Ellie asked quietly

“Babe I need to go I’ll call tonight. “Nick called. 

Ellie sighed and felt her stomach turn over. Even though she knew Nick would be safe and Gibbs had his back. But something about this op made Ellie Nervous. 

Nick got into the Elevator. And Ellie realizes that she didn’t want her goodbye to be over an argument or a disagreement. 

“No, Nick, No, come back, please.” Ellie called, and Nick glanced at her, never hearing that tone Ellie used before, and Nick stepped out of the Elevator. 

“Ellie, I need to go” Nick started again; however, Ellie interrupted, “I love you, Nick.”

Nick finally looked at his wife and saw how much their argument was hurting her. He reached forward and quickly but no less tender placed a kiss on her forehead. 

“Ellie I love you too. I promise to be safe” Nick said quietly. 

Ellie interrupted, “No come back. Promise to come back.” Ellie avoided his eyes, and Nick swallowed and acquiesced, “I promise to come back” 

“Good. Be safe” Ellie challenged as Nick headed to the Elevator. Ellie felt better but not great. The next few days flew by and stalled at the same time. Nick checked in every night. Ellie camped out in MTAC, working on the floor until the takedown happened. A headset is permanently attached to her ear. 

A few days later, Ellie observed the conversations and then heard something that made her heart speed up. 

“Mr. Pollock, you are under arrest.” Gibb’s voice rang through the comms. 

MTAC personal cheered, and the Director shook hands with McGee, and Ellie jumped up. She ran down to the desk. It was hours before Nick and Gibbs came home. Ellie heard the Elevator ding and saw Gibbs leading in the suspect, so Ellie jumped out of her seat and saw Nick. Ellie ran over to hug him. “Nick you’re home” 

“Ellie, I’m dusty and gross,” Nick said as he stopped her before she could embrace him. 

“I don’t care. You are home” Ellie pushed forward. She embraced Nick and Nick closed his eyes, genuinely feeling at home. 

The were debriefs, more paperwork. However, Director Vance sent everyone home. Ellie put all her stuff into her bag and glanced at Nick. Nick looked at her and came over meekly. 

“Babe I’m sorry about my attitude and my distance,” Nick said quietly.

“Is it me? Did I do something wrong” Ellie asked. 

“No, Sweetheart. I’ve never had a life as good as being Married to you. I guess I’ve been so withdrawn because I’m nervous that something might happen. I love you.” 

Ellie smiled brightly and hugged Nick again.” I love you”

They walked out hand in hand. They would still have struggles, but they could overcome them together.


End file.
